Pixie Dust Doesn't Lie
by danomesser
Summary: Tinkerbell dreams about the night in the cave with Regina. Fairy queen.


It had been years since Tinkerbelle had last seen the so-called Evil Queen. It was at the same time she'd lost her wings. Because of her. Tink stuck her neck on the line to help the girl trapped in a loveless marriage to a King at least three times her age with a step-daughter only about seven years younger than herself.

Tink tried to do the impossible, find her happiness again, true love. She succeeded as well, but the queen was a stubborn woman and too scared to meet the man who would become her one and only soulmate. Neither of them saw his face, but Pixie dust doesn't lie.

Now they finally meet again and Tink can get revenge on the Evil Queen Regina. She had been watching her since her arrival, unusually with Snow White and her friends of all people, but they didn't seem to see eye to eye, which didn't surprise the fairy.

Another person from her past appeared, but she had no interest in reliving her time with the pirate, as her heart was set on killing the woman with the heart as dark as the Dark one's.

The conversation in the group took a strange turn towards the fairy herself, which was unexpected, but the queen was fully against the idea of them meeting again. Probably because of their awkward history, but despite the change in her plan, this couldn't be better. All she had to do was get Regina alone, which wouldn't be difficult as she seemed to be the loner in the group, she always was a lone wolf, despite the fact that she always had to be surrounded by guards and Knights.

Snow White's group of travellers were getting closer to her hut in the trees and she noticed that the queen was deliberately trying to fall behind, but she wasn't the only one that noticed, a blonde girl, who she'd never seen before, noticed the queen lagging behind and slowed to walk with her. Ms Swan, Regina called her, very formal, then again Regina probably preferred it that way. The girl picked up right away that Regina had history with the fairy and bluntly asked the queen about it. She simply called it a complicated history. Tink was just provoked by that answer and it was the only push she needed to go through with her plan. To bring down the evil queen.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Regina spoke clearly, not a hint of fear in her voice, despite the fact that she was completely alone.

Tink could tell that when she stepped out from the bushes, it shocked the queen, but it was mostly her difference in appearance, since they'd last crossed paths.

"A complicated history? That's quite a diplomatic way of describing it." Tink voiced disguising all her anger in an emotionless voice.

"You look terrible." Regina said, simply stating the obvious.

"Are you trying to provoke me?" She asked in a slightly dangerous voice.

"Come and get me, Tinkerbelle." Regina mocked, holding her hands out to her sides, showing that she wasn't afraid of the green fairy.

"You think you're so smart, but you're all going to fail." Before Regina could make a comeback, Tink blew something inner face.

Tink dragged the former evil queen into a cave, she knew was nearby. When Regina came around again, her hands were bound together in front of her.

Tink spoke up first. " About time you woke up. I've been looking forward to this chat for quite some time."

Regina started asking questions like "Do you know why we're here?"

Tink responded before Regina had even stopped speaking. "Oh, I know exactly why you're here. You're trying to find your son."

She made a smart remark in response about how Tink wouldn't help.

Tink almost laughed. "Hell no, you're the last person I'd ever help after how you burned me."

Regina facial expression changed to one of confusion. "Burned you? You're the one who interfered in my life."

"And threw away my own in the process."

"So what do you want from me." Regina asked. "To kill me, you think it's that easy. Whatever you knocked me out with I can tell it's not magic. Maybe poppies? But they're wearing off." She stood up and continued. "And since you had to resort to that, it only means one thing, you don't have magic. But I do." And with at she broke free of the flimsy rope restraints.

Quick as a flash, Tink grabbed an arrow and pointed it as close to Regina's neck as she could without touching her delicate skin.

Tink spoke up again. "Yeah, I know, but even magic can't stop this. Ever heard of dream shade?"

Rather reluctantly she responded a quiet "yes."

"Good." The green fairy said proudly that she had the queen exactly where she wanted her.

"How the hell did you get like this?" The queen finally asked the question that she wanted to know the answer to most, since they crossed paths again.

"I met you." She responded.

"Ok, you want to kill me. I can make it easier." Regina reached one of her now unbound hands into her chest and ripped out her heart.

"What are you..." Tink asked in worry.

"You want to kill me. Well, don't let the poison do it, you should do it. Go ahead. Crush it." Regina offered the fairy her heart.

"You think I won't take it?" She questioned angrily.

"Oh, I'm counting on it. Show me who you really are, Tinkerbelle."

"Gladly." She whispered, as if there were others in the cave.

A memory of losing her wings flashed through he fairy's head and she squeezed the heart in her hand, watching as the great and terrible evil queen winced.

"Do you know what you cost me?" She asked looking Regina right in the eye, giving her time to realise the answer.

As she turned around and pace to the other side of the cave, the queen had her answer. "Your wings." She gasped.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what? Why did I hand over my heart?"

"No, why did you lie?" She said angrily turning back around to face he queen again. "Because I've been over it a million times and that spell worked. You never went in, it's he only explanation. Why couldn't you just go through that door and meet your soulmate. Was being happy such a terrible fate?"

"Yes, yes it was. You're right, I never went in. I was afraid. You said I could let go of the anger that was weighing me down and suddenly it felt like without it I would just float away. That anger was all I had, what would I be without it?"

"Happy." Tink said, while the woman across from her shook her head.

"Weak."

"And look what good it did you. That strength you gained, because I'm holding your heart in my hand and I'm not hearing one reason not to squeeze it into ash."

"Alright, you want a reason, here you go. You think I was afraid, you think I did the wrong thing. Well fairy, right now you're making the same choice. I picked revenge over hope and you're holding the result." She took Tink's hand in her own holding up the heart.

She continued. "Small heart. Dark heart. You make the same choice I did and what you're looking at is your own future."

The angry little fairy snatched her hand away from the dark hearted queen in disgust. Regina carried on talking. "I'm not going tell you what to do. The choice is yours. Kill me or act like the fairy you are."

Tink was quick to respond this time. "You said I was a terrible fairy."

"Well then proof me wrong. Pick hope over anger." Tink was starting to think more about this decision in front of her, but then she saw the queen's game and turned the tables.

"I'll never be like you!" She screamed and like Cora did to Daniel, she squeezed Regina's heart to ash.

At that moment, all of Snow White's troop, burst into the cave, obviously looking for Regina. Snow armed with her bow and arrow, while everyone else had their swords pointed at her.

"What have you done to Regina?" The blonde haired girl demanded, walking forward with her sword making Tink take a few steps back, until her back was against the cave wall.

Snow dropped her weapon when she saw small pile of ash on the ground. "She's gone, you crushed her heart."

"What am I going to tell Henry, we left his other mom alone in the Neverland forest and she was killed by a revenge struck fairy called Tinkerbelle." Without thinking Emma plunged her hand into the fairy's chest and ripped out her now darkened heart.

She gasped at the sight of her own heart, until Emma crushed it in front of her.

Tink woke up screaming. She looked around the room, where was she? She was in Storybrooke, they'd previously been to the Enchanted Forest, when Regina lifted the curse. It was only just a dream. The knowledge helped calm her a bit, but she needed to know that she didn't kill Regina. Regina became a friend, after the cave, but now she couldn't tell what was a nightmare and what was reality.

Tinkerbelle pretty much jumped out of her bed at Granny's and quickly got dressed. She left Granny's, she didn't pass any own as it was so last at night. She walked to the end of the street that she knew Regina's house was at he end of and walked up to the porch. She rang the doorbell several times, banged on the door and even tried to peep in her windows to see if she was in.

"You know, now that you have your magic back, there are easier ways of breaking into somebody's house." A voice came from behind her and she smiled when she recognised it as the voice to the woman she meet all those years ago.

She turned around. "Hello Tinkerbelle, how may I help you at this hour?" She asked, with a tired smirk.

Tink didn't answer she just jumped into her newly found friend's arms, making Regina stumble a bit.

"What's wrong, you seem different?" They asked at the same time. They laughed.

"Do you want to come in, it's a bit cold out here." Tink smiled a real smile and let go of the queen, now that she was sure that she was alive.

Regina opened the door with her magic, obviously too tired to look for her keys in one of her pockets.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked.

"Is it too late for a hot chocolate?" The fairy asked.

"No, I'll make some." Tink walked to the kitchen with her.

"So, why were you on my porch, past midnight?"

"Why were you out past midnight?" Tink challenged.

"I asked first." She challenged back, they both smirked at the fact that they sounded like teenagers.

"I had a dream, well a nightmare about that cave in Neverland. I dreamt that I went through with it and killed you. I knew it was just a dream, but it seemed so real and I needed to be sure that you were alive. What about you?" She asked again.

"We tried to open a portal to talk to my mother about Zelena, it didn't work at finish, so everyone else left leaving me and Snow. I was there when the portal actually opened and my mother attacked Snow. Then when I sent her back through the portal, we had a heart to heart and I went to see Robin."

"The lion tattoo?" Tink exclaimed.

Regina nodded. "We kissed and I apparently owe him a drink, even though he lost my heart to my estranged sister."

"I'm sorry about your heart, but you're finally with your soulmate. I told you it would happen." She wrapped Regina in another tight hug. "I'm so happy for you, now you can be happy as soon as Henry remembers, you can be a happy family. The Charming's now accept you as well, this is great." She beamed. Regina just nodded and smiled at her new friend's optimism.


End file.
